


Just Know That It’s The Same For Me

by slashter



Series: Giveaway Fics [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Roommates, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cis girl!Luke, cis girl!Michael, look at these fucking tags oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luke doesn't get what exactly happened between them at the dinner, replays the conversation over and over in her head but to no avail. She's stuck, completely lost, and, to top it all off, still so fucking in love with the one person who won't give her the fucking time of day.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It's absolute shit.</i>
</p>
<p>[Or the one where Luke is head over heels for Mikey but Mikey doesn't seem to feel the same way]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Know That It’s The Same For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandpersand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandpersand/gifts).



> uhh oKAY!  
> so this is my first anything I've written within the 5sos fandom heh so I hope it's alright!!!
> 
> this was written for my [fic giveaway](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/116587320625/slashters-1-000-follower-fic-giveaway) (as one of the prize 3 ficlets) for [naomi](http://bichaelclifford.tumblr.com) based on the prompt:  
> "fem!muke besties/college roomies ft. lots of pining & cuddling leading to awkward feelings admission & also boob touching. Something that feels sorta like growing pains by neck deep. But lesbians."
> 
> I hope I did it justice! s/o to [kelly](http://hentaimichael.tumblr.com) for being the worst beta ever but assuring me that this fic was okay lmao. thanks....I guess
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't know anyone in or affiliated with 5 Seconds of Summer or One Direction. This work is purely a work of fiction.
> 
> ~Title from Growing Pains by Neck Deep

\------

 

Luke doesn't mean to seem all stereotypical and what she begrudgingly will admit is a bit emo, but she's busy staring out of the window of her dorm room at the rain falling outside when Mikey busts in, the door slamming against the wall loudly. It jolts Luke out of her stupor easily, and she blinks and turns to look at the intruder, who seems to be feeling much less guilty than she should be.

"They're going to fine us for putting a fucking dent in the wall," Luke mumbles, sighing and turning to watch the rain again. So she's a bit moody, sue her. She's sure she has the right to blame this on her period. Even if her period happened last week.

"What?" Mikey asks, and Luke just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, trying to ignore Mikey as she strips out of her wet clothes, only five or six feet away from Luke. _Christ_.

"Get out of my room," Luke says, and Mikey just giggles, climbing into Luke's bed and wrapping herself around the slightly taller girl. Luke blushes a bit, feeling the chill of Mikey's bare skin pressed against her neck and arms, but says nothing, turning her face more towards the window to hopefully hide her reddening cheeks. Mikey doesn't seem to notice, though, sighing happily and tightening her arms around Luke's ribs so that her breasts are pressed square against Luke's shoulder blades. 

Luke wants to punch someone right now.

"This is my room too, y'know," Mikey chides after a while, so long after Luke had spoken that it takes Luke a second to realize what she's talking about.

"Barely," Luke mutters, earning her a bite to the neck from the other girl. She freezes up instantly then tries to play it off, barking out a forced laugh and swatting at Mikey's head, trying to ignore the rush of heat to just below her stomach.

Mikey sighs, resting her chin on Luke's shoulder, then slowly starts to comb her fingers through Luke's hair, hopefully absentmindedly. Luke can't imagine how she'd deal with knowing that Mikey was doing this on purpose.

"What's got you in this mood anyways?" she asks, lightly scratching at Luke's scalp. Luke has to resist the urge not to purr and curl up into Mikey's lap. "We should be full-on fighting by now, but your mind's somewhere else. Stop it. Bring it back to me."

Luke lets out a ragged sigh. If only Mikey knew where her mind was, if only Mikey understood just _how_ much Luke was thinking of her, nonstop, how it's driving Luke crazy, especially after seeing Mikey pressed up against the wall at some party last weekend underneath some jegging-wearing, porcelain-skinned guy--

"Is it class?" Mikey asks, and Luke decides to take the out she's just been handed.

"Yeah," she replies, her voice a bit hoarse from not being used all day. She clears her throat. "Yeah, that's it. Got a lot of credits this term."

"I told you you were an idiot for doing a double major," Mikey says, pressing Luke's shoulders once, twice, before standing up, leaving the space behind Luke unbearably cold. As painful as it had been feeling Mikey pressed against her, it's almost twice as hard to feel her move away, and Luke looks over to her before thinking, suddenly unable to move her gaze as Mikey unclips her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders.

Luke can see her smooth, pale back, the soft dimples right above her ass where she _swears_ she's going to get a tattoo in the next couple months, the easy movements of her shoulders as she slides a roughly-cut tank onto her torso. She slips into a pair of small, comfortable-looking shorts then, and Luke is still staring at her when she turns around.

Mikey doesn't seem to realize Luke's panic at being caught and just smiles, ruffling up the sides of her hair. 

"Liking the new color, yeah?" she asks, and Luke hadn't even noticed the pale lavender of Mikey's hair when she walked in. It looks _amazing_ on her skin, makes her look tan even in the cloudy spring weather.

"Looks alright," Luke teases, her mouth twitching upwards as Mikey flips her off. Mikey turns then, looking for something, then grabs her phone and keys, slipping into a pair of flip-flops and opening the door.

"Getting dinner with me?" she asks, and it's so inviting, but Luke doesn't think she can sit across from Mikey in the dining hall calmly and rationally, especially knowing that she doesn't even have a _bra_ on underneath her tank, and it's not like--Mikey's got nice tits, Luke's seen a flash of them here and there and practically _died_ each time but it's overwhelmingly obvious that she's not got anything covering them but a thin layer of cotton and. Oh god, Luke's going to shit her pants.

"'M not hungry," Luke practically whispers, and Mikey gives her a long, strange look.

"Okay," she replies, just as quietly, giving Luke a small smile before leaving.

Luke promptly falls face-first into her pillow and screams.

 

\------

 

Luke forgets whose idea the weekly lunches were, but it's still a tradition withheld till now, and this week they're meeting at a small cafe just on the outskirts of campus. They usually don't go places other than the dining halls but Luke had made an exception this time because Mikey had suggested it and she's so bad at saying no her.

She's a bit out of breath by the time she walks into the cafe but tries not to look it, hoping that Mikey hadn't seen her eagerly jogging up to the building through the large windows that make up a whole wall of the eatery, but no one except the guys are here yet, and they seem to be involved in some weird, heated discussion. They look over when Luke walks in, though, and catch the tail end of her defeated expression. Calum laughs and Ashton smirks.

"Expecting someone else?" he asks, and Luke scoffs, smacking him upside the head before ruffling Calum's hair playfully.

"No," she answers, though her heart's still beating fast, as it always does when she thinks about Michael. "I just hate seeing you two."

"That is a _lie_ ," Calum says, scandalized, grabbing Ashton and pressing their cheeks together. "Look at us," he says, voice muffled by the way his face is smushed with Ashton's. "We're _adorable_."

"Right," Luke says, ignoring him and picking up a menu. "Are we splitting anything today or--"

"I'm sure Mikey's going to end up stealing half of your food anyways, so we might as well get a check for the table," Ashton comments, shooting Luke a wide smile when she flips him off.

"No fair, are we shitting on Ashton already?" a voice calls from the front of the cafe, and Luke just keeps looking at Ashton, a smile forming on her face as Michael walks over to them. "I can't believe I'm this late. Fuck, how can I make it up?"

"Quick, insult his hair," Calum suggests, laughing at Ashton's glare.

"You look like an old broom just threw up on your head," Mikey says, not missing a beat. Ashton scowls at them all.

"Nice one," Luke says, offering a fist to Mikey, which she bumps eagerly. 

"You're the worst boyfriend _ever_ ," Ashton mutters, grabbing Calum in a headlock and giving him a solid noogie.

Mikey clears her throat then, and it's so unlike her that everyone at the table suddenly stops what they're doing and looks over to her.

It's the first time Luke's had a proper look at Mikey since she walked in, and she belatedly realizes there's another person behind Mikey, a tall, pale boy with long, chocolate brown curls. He looks painfully familiar and Luke can't figure out why.

"This, um," Mikey says, stuttering a bit, and Luke cocks her head, confused, until her eyes move down to their clasped hands and both her heart and her jaw drop onto the floor. 

"Hi, I'm Harry," the stranger says, with a smooth, deep British accent, easily flashing them a dimpled, pink-lipped smile, and recognition strikes Luke like a lighting bolt, and she suddenly remembers how that mouth had been sucking bruises onto Mikey's throat not too long ago at what Luke's been referring to as the Worst Night of Her Life.

They all make introductions, Luke's the most hesitant and accompanied by a weak smile, and when they shift over to add one more chair to the table, Harry perches down easily beside Luke, taking Mikey's practically assigned spot. Mikey doesn't seem to mind or even notice, though, too involved in talking with Calum and Ashton about God knows what. Luke suddenly feels very, very alone.

"So," Harry starts, obviously trying to fill the awkward silence between them, "Mikey mentioned that you're a double major?"

Luke clears her throat. "Yeah, um. Not really, I'm doing a business major and a music minor, but. Yeah."

"Nice," Harry says, smiling at her. "I'm a music major myself, transferred over from my uni back home."

"You're British, yeah?" Luke asks, surprised that she isn't punching this guy in the face right now. Harry laughs.

"What gave it away?" he asks teasingly, and Luke can immediately understand his appeal, gets why Mikey would saddle up with a guy like this. If she was even a little bit into men she's sure she'd be quite taken with him too.

"What're we ordering?" Mikey asks, then, her voice a bit high like it gets when she's anxious. Luke frowns at her.

"I dunno, I was thinking the grilled ham and cheese looks good?" she answers, and Mikey shrugs. 

"I'm feeling some chicken, to be honest. Harry?" she says quickly, and Harry's eyes widen before he glances down at the menu.

"Probably a salad for me," he says, and Luke raises an eyebrow. No wonder the guy's got such skinny legs.

 

"So, Harry," Calum says, once their food's arrived, giving the boy a calculated look. "How'd you and Mikey meet?"

"Well, we, um," Harry starts, in his molasses voice, "we met at a party? Had a couple mutual friends. She asked to use me as a model for some of her designs, so here we are."

Mikey gives him a smile and Luke bites her lip so hard she tastes blood. How come _she_ never got a meet-cute like that? When she and Mikey met for the first time, Luke was shaving her legs over the sink in their shared bathroom, singing along obnoxiously to Greenday, her face breaking out from the residual heat of the summer and her hair tied up in a messy bun. Nowhere as suave as this.

"Things just…clicked," Harry adds, smiling, and slides his hand into Mikey's. Luke wants to die.

Calum, however, looks more and more suspicious, though Ashton must pick up on it, because he's elbowing his boyfriend in the ribs more often than not. Eventually Calum drops his gaze and focuses on his burger instead, much to the relief of Ashton, it seems.

The rest of the dinner is strangely quiet, with not much being said except for little tidbits of conversation here and there when a new song starts playing through the speakers above them or if they catch a glimpse of someone they know walk by the cafe. It's not as easy as it is when it's just the four of them, when conversation flows smoothly and no one sticks to their own meal. But this time, no one's really reaching around to steal fries or take a sip of someone else's drink. It all seems too--forced, as if something's off. But Luke can guess what that is, and the problem's sitting right next to her in painted-on jeans and an obnoxiously-patterned shirt. It gets to the point that all Luke can think about is the way Harry had Mikey pinned to that wall, that damn memory resurfacing every time she so much as glances their way, and it's too much for her to take.

"Um, I need to go," she says, standing up very quickly. Her plate's barely more than half-full, but she can't bring herself to finish the rest of the food, not when her stomach's churning like this.

"You have, like, a whole half of a sandwich left," Ashton comments, his mouth currently full. Luke frowns at him.

"You take it. Can one of you cover for me? I'll Venmo you the cash later."

"Yeah, sure. I got you," Calum answers. He looks annoyed. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll call you later," Luke mumbles, turning to walk out of the cafe. Right when she pushes through the door, though, the fresh air hitting her lungs, she feels a hand grab her forearm.

"Luke," Mikey says, turning her around so they're face-to-face. "You sure you're okay?"

Luke swallows down whatever bile's threatening to make its way up. "Yeah, I am, I just--I need to get some sleep."

Mikey pouts. "It's, like. Seven-thirty."

"I have homework to do."

"Bullshit."

Luke frowns again. "Fuck you."

"Fuck _you_."

"No, Mikey, fuck _you_ ," she hisses, poking a finger into Mikey's chest, hard. "You just show up to our dinner, where it's just supposed to be the _four_ of us, and bring some boy toy along, some _stranger_ , and it just threw the whole fucking thing off balance!"

"Maybe if you took some time to get to _know_ him," Mikey starts, looking just as annoyed as Luke, but she has no fucking right to be. What the hell? _She's_ the one who brought someone else around.

"And why the fuck would I want to do that?" Luke replies. 

"Because he's my _boyfriend_ ," Mikey says, and Luke pauses, taken aback at that admission. Mikey looks nervous though, her eyes darting all over Luke's face. Luke shakes her head, amazed.

"Wow. _Wow_. Your fucking _boyfriend_ , huh?" she says, her voice quiet, but blood boiling. She doesn't know why she's so mad at Mikey, it's not like Mikey _knows_ how she feels about her, but it's just so fucking _unfair_ , this whole situation is so fucked up--

"What's your fucking problem, anyways?" Mikey spits, and it's like the dam fucking breaks, then.

"My _problem_ , you asshole, is that--that guy doesn't even _know_ you!" Luke cries, waving her arms around. "I've never even seen him around in our room, you've never talked about him to me--me, Luke, your supposed best friend--and the only time I've ever seen you two together before this is when he was fucking trying to roleplay as Edward Cullen on your neck last weekend." 

Luke's practically panting by the time she finishes, having said all that in one breath, but Mikey's just staring at her, unmoving, not even blinking.

"You--" she says, so quietly that Luke almost misses it, "you saw that?"

Luke scoffs, too worked up to really analyze Mikey's tone of voice. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me? Is there anyone at that party who didn't?"

Mikey frowns. "But you didn't--why didn't you say anything?"

Luke clenches her jaw. "Why would I? You were having--fun, or whatever."

"You didn't, like. _Care_? Or anything?" Mikey replies, her voice thin, sounding suspiciously close to tears. Luke, on the other hand, feels like throwing up.

"Of course I _cared_ , but why would I--" Luke groans, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're free to hook up with whomever you want to, Mikey, I'm not going to stop you."

It's quiet for a moment, then, while Mikey looks Luke straight in the eye for at least a minute before speaking.

"Right," she says, finally. "Good to know."

And then she's pushing past Luke to walk into the cafe again, leaving Luke torn, heartbroken, and more confused than ever before.

 

\------

 

Mikey doesn't talk to her for the next three days. 

It's not like Luke really makes an effort to do the same, though, so maybe it's just because of that. But, regardless, she avoids Luke's gaze whenever it's aimed at her and doesn't speak unless it's absolutely necessary, which apparently isn't that often, if ever.

Luke doesn't get what exactly happened between them at the dinner, replays the conversation over and over in her head but to no avail. She's stuck, completely lost, and, to top it all off, still so fucking in love with the one person who won't give her the fucking time of day.

It's absolute shit.

 

It ends on the night of the third day, when Luke's just stepped out of the shower and finished toweling herself off. She's stepping into her underwear when she hears the knock on the bathroom door. 

It's Mikey, then, and because Luke is an immature, petty bastard, she ignores it, doesn't even say a word in reply--because Mikey wouldn't, now, would she--and turns to the mirror, tying her hair up into a bun and dotting her face with her night cream, rubbing it in. 

There's a second knock, which Luke also ignores, and a third, and a fourth, and then Mikey's infamous impatience comes into play and there's a stream of unbroken knocks on the door, one after the other for almost ten seconds straight before Luke finally cracks and yanks the bathroom door open, livid.

" _What_ ," she practically yells, and Mikey is frozen in place, fist still held up to knock. Luke shakes her head, scowling. "Still giving me the fucking silent treatment, then?" she mutters, pushing past Mikey and over to her bed, sitting down and crossing her arms. "Well? Bathroom's free, asshole."

Mikey just keeps staring at her, pink-cheeked, for some reason, before catching herself and practically sprinting into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Luke groans and flops back onto her bed, covering her face with her hands. She just wants this to be _over_ , wants to be done with this ridiculous fighting, wants to be able to bicker and tease and laugh with her best friend again.

She lies there, just staring at the ceiling, for another half hour or so, before Mikey finally comes out of the bathroom, very pointedly not looking at Luke. Luke sits up, though, eager to talk to Mikey and work this all out. She watches Mikey dart across her side of the room, getting herself ready for bed, changing into her clothes, brushing out her hair--and Mikey doesn't look her way once.

After a few minutes, she just climbs into bed, facing away from Luke, and Luke stares at her back for a few more minutes, having an internal debate with the little voice in her head, before shaking off the hesitation and walking over to Mikey's bed, lifting up the covers, and sliding in behind her.

Mikey's reaction is obvious and instantaneous--she freezes up, immediately, and Luke doesn't know where to put her hand, so she kind of just holds it up in the air awkwardly. For some reason, she thought this would go much smoother in her head, but it's turning out to be the exact opposite, and she doesn't know if she has enough pride to slip out of Mikey's bed and walk back over to hers.

Through some divine intervention, though, she hears Mikey take a deep, staggered breath before turning over so that she's laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Luke," she says, her voice still wavering, unsure. Luke never wants to hear Mikey say her name like that ever again.

"Hi," Luke says, still on her side, watching the slow rise and fall of Mikey's chest as she breathes. Fuck, that's creepy. Her eyes dart up to Mikey's face, where the other girl's eyes are still looking straight up.

"What are you doing," Mikey replies, though it's more of a statement than a question. Luke shrugs. 

"Trying to apologize. For whatever I did. I'm still not sure what happened, but--I don't like seeing you mad at me. And I'm sorry for being jealous about your stupid boyfriend."

Mikey lets out a pitiful whine and turns to look at Luke, her eyes blazing with emotion. 

"You were jealous?"

Luke laughs bitterly. "Of _course_ I was, Mikey, I hate thinking that _anyone_ has more of your attention than me. You're my best friend, you--I--" she pauses, taking a deep breath. "I care about you a lot," she finishes, hoping it's ambiguous enough to help lay this argument to rest.

It must not be, though, because Mikey looks far from done. 

"You care about me," she repeats, flatly, and Luke winces at how unimpressive that sounds. She can't really tell Mikey that she has a big, fat, lesbian crush on her, now can she? She doesn't even know if Mikey likes girls, and she's pretty sure Mikey doesn't, given what she knows about Mikey's sexual history.

"I love you," she says, finally, deciding to just put it out there. It's simple enough to mean platonically, if she tries, and she's just about to add on a statement to make it seem that way when Mikey speaks again.

"You love me."

Luke licks her lips. "Yes."

"You love me or--you're _in_ love with me?" Mikey asks, the second part of her question spoken with soft hesitancy, and her face looks nervous, withdrawn, as if she's afraid of hearing the wrong thing.

And suddenly--fuck. Fuck. Luke is an idiot. She knows this, she's an idiot. Why would Mikey even _ask_ this if she didn't--if she wasn't--

"Yeah," Luke says, with no doubt at all, and watches Mikey's expression transform into a soft, shy, flushed look of happy apprehension. 

" _God_ , Luke," Mikey says, looking up at Luke with shining eyes, and she looks so close to crying, so it's an automatic reaction when Luke brings her hands up and wipes at the corner of Mikey's eye, where the tears are about to spill over. Mikey grabs her wrist and holds it there so Luke's palm is cupping her cheek, both of them breathing erratically. The two of them just sit there, looking into each other's eyes, for an eternity, before--

"Luke, I swear to god, if you don't kiss me right now, I'm gonna--"

But that's all Mikey gets out, because Luke is pressing her lips to Mikey's before she's even aware of what she's doing. It's a soft kiss, no real heat behind it, but still sweet and claiming and Luke feels like she's on fire. She pulls away and licks her lips, not wanting to lose the minty taste of Mikey just yet.

"But Harry--" she asks, just to make sure.

Mikey shakes her head. "Not real. Not--well, at the party, yeah, maybe, but all I could think about was you, and I saw you looking and then I just felt like shit, but you didn't say anything, didn't do anything, so I just wanted to--"

Luke swoops in again, kissing Mikey thoroughly this time with just a swoop of tongue, leaving them both breathless when they part.

"Stop _doing_ that," Mikey whines, shifting a bit under the covers, her cheeks pink. 

"I didn't even--" Luke starts, then her face reddens in embarrassment. 

"You didn't even what?" Mikey asks, raising an eyebrow. Luke lets out a long exhale. Mikey's probably gonna _kill_ her for this.

"I didn't even know you liked girls," she mumbles, and her prediction is right. Mikey's eyes flash with anger and determination as she pushes herself up in the blink of an eye and before Luke knows it, she's pinned down underneath Mikey's strong arms, her hips caged in by Mikey's thighs. 

" _Jesus_ ," she breathes, watches Mikey's pupils dilate in reaction. 

"You come into _my_ bed," Mikey scolds, grinding down into Luke's lap, making Luke shudder, "in nothing but a fucking pair of underwear, tits hanging out, expecting me to be _straight_ \--"

Wait, what?

"I--" Luke starts, then gasps as Mikey whips off her top and lays herself down on top of Luke so that they're pressed together, skin on skin. "I didn't even--fuck, I forgot I wasn't wearing anything--"

Mikey rolls her eyes. "Why did you think I was so shocked when you opened the bathroom door?"

Luke shrugs. "I dunno, you've just been. Hard to read lately, I guess. I just thought that was the reason."

"You _idiot_ ," Mikey mutters, kissing Luke again, this time biting and heated, sliding her tongue into Luke's mouth. "You beautiful, sexy, idiot," she adds when she pulls away, latching her mouth onto Luke's neck. Luke lets out a small moan, her hips bucking up at the way that Mikey's sharp, knowing teeth poke against her skin. She can feel herself getting wetter and _god_ , this _has_ to be a dream. From the way the pain is zinging down her spine and bursting into shocks of pleasure, though, she's pretty sure she's got that wrong.

Mikey sits up, then, apparently satisfied with her work, and Luke takes the time to appreciate the view, eyes sweeping down Mikey's body until she finds--

"What the fuck," she says, eyes widening at the small silver barbells poking out of Mikey's nipples.

"Hmm?" Mikey asks, distracted, dragging her fingertips up and down Luke's sides, watching Luke's nipples harden.

"Your--you have--" she stutters, then just reaches up and brushes against the studs with her fingers, cataloguing how Mikey takes a sharp breath before pressing down even harder into Luke's lap.

"I'm a lot more, um. Sensitive now, because of them," Mikey offers, and Luke doesn't need to hear any more before she sits up, Mikey still on her lap, and takes one of Mikey's nipples into her mouth, moaning when Mikey's hands grab onto her hair and _pull_. The pain shoots through her again but she can't feel anything but the throb of her own clit as she traces the piercing with her tongue, feeling Mikey buck against her crotch. 

"Ah, _fuck_ ," Mikey hisses, and Luke brings her left hand up from Mikey's ribcage, gently brushing against Mikey's free nipple, working at the two of them for another minute before pulling off and switching her hand and mouth, moaning against Mikey's stud as she feels the bruised pink nipple, slick with her spit, slide easily between her fingertips.

Mikey's babbling nonsense by now but, just the same as ever, won't give up control, and pushes Luke down, eventually, hissing as her nipple hits the cool air. She manages to push her own panties off before she's crawling up Luke's body and framing Luke's head with her thighs, her cunt just out of Luke's reach.

"Mikey, _please_ ," Luke mumbles, her forearms twitching, and she doesn't realize what she's asking for until Mikey leans forward and presses her arms down into the mattress, holding her firmly in place, and sits on her face at the same time, letting Luke's loud moan of pleasure vibrate across her clit.

"Oh, _god_ ," Mikey shudders, not even giving Luke a moment to breathe before she's fucking _riding_ Luke's face, her clit pressed against Luke's nose, her entrance being teased by Luke's tongue. Luke can barely breathe but she doesn't even fucking care, all she can see and feel and smell and taste is Mikey and she doesn't want to be anywhere else, ever. 

"Don't be such a tease," Mikey gasps out, lifting up just an inch to let Luke gasp in a breath of air. "Fucking get your tongue in me."

Luke doesn't need to be told twice--although something about the tone of Mikey's voice kind of makes her _want_ to be told again--and she obeys easily, sliding her tongue into Mikey's entrance, wiggling it around at first but then bringing it to a point, letting Mikey fuck herself on Luke's tongue.

And fuck--fuck, it's so _hot_ , Luke can't keep her eyes closed when all she can see above her is Mikey, moaning loud as she grinds against Luke's mouth, her tits bouncing in the open air, her hands still with a vice grip around Luke's arms. 

Luke squirms a bit and shudders when she feels how wet she is, knows that it won't take much to get herself off, but wants to get Mikey off first, so she waits till Mikey's lifted her hips up a bit and then tilts her face up so that her mouth is wrapped around Mikey's clit. Mikey gasps at the change, letting out a string of curses as Luke flicks against her with her tongue, watching Mikey fall apart right above her.

It's less than a minute before Mikey lets out a strangled cry and comes, and Luke can feel her chin get wet as Mikey keeps grinding down onto her, not stopping until she's thoroughly fucked out, legs wobbling as she lifts herself off of Luke's face and rolls over next to her on the bed.

"Fuck," she says, and then laughs, taking a deep breath and then getting on her hands and knees so that she's right above Luke again. " _Fuck_."

Luke smiles, her face a bit sticky and tight because of Mikey's slick, but Mikey just smirks, reaching back for her forgotten top and using it to wipe at Luke's face before she leans down and sucks Luke's lip into her mouth.

"My turn," she says, and then Luke feels a hand snaking down her torso. She shivers as it slides underneath the waistband of her underwear and whines when Mikey rubs a teasing finger just at the seam of her lips, waiting until Luke feels like she's about to go _mad_ before finally sliding her finger in.

"Holy shit," Mikey says, amazed. "You're _so_ wet, Luke, holy _shit_."

Luke just groans, unable to say anything as Mikey adds another finger, then another, until she's got three fingers rubbing hard at her clit, her hips bucking into air as Mikey kisses her lips, her chin, her neck.

"Gonna come for me, yeah, Luke?" Mikey asks, sternly but softly, and Luke can't do anything but nod, her fingers tightening in the sheets as Mikey speeds her hands up and-- _fuck_ , Luke's coming, Luke's coming because of Mikey, because of Mikey's fingers on her, and she doesn't think she's ever come this hard before, her body shaking for what feels like an hour with the aftermath. 

"Jesus," Mikey whispers reverently as Luke blinks back to awareness. Mikey's holding her fingers up, still shiny with Luke's wetness, and Luke reaches out and slides them into her mouth without even thinking about it, sucking on them until all she can taste is skin.

Mikey kisses her then, replacing her fingers with her tongue, chasing the taste of Luke in Luke's mouth, and Luke wraps her arms around Mikey's waist, pressing them tight together, panting as they pull apart.

"Why haven't we been doing that every night?" Mikey asks, finally, and Luke laughs, tucking her face into Mikey's neck.

"Beats me," she mutters, and rolls them over a bit so that they're on their sides, facing each other. Mikey looks softer now, cheeks still flushed from her orgasm, a small, dopey smile on her face. She takes a deep, ragged breath.

"I'm in love with you too, y'know," she says, softly, nervously, as if Luke will _ever_ say no to her.

"I know," Luke replies, smiling, pressing their lips together again, and again, and again.

 

\------

 

**Author's Note:**

> hA! ANYWAYS
> 
> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic) or [tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
